It is a common practice for many women to have a plurality of shoes having a similarly constructed body portion but having different heel portions which differ mainly in the length of the heel portion. The reason for having such a number of shoes is that certain shoes are to be worn with certain other articles of clothing so that there is no clash of colors to spoil the appearance of the wearer. A problem that occurs under such circumstances relates to over shoes that are worn to protect an inner shoe from inclement weather conditions. As a general rule, it is not practical from an economic consideration to have an over shoe for each inner shoe. Also, it is not practical from an aesthetic consideration to use the same wearing apparel in inclement weather so that one pair of over shoes is sufficient. As far as applicant is aware, no solution has been provided for the foregoing problem.